Cullen s Girl
by Zehel
Summary: Bella Swan und Edward Cullen sind die besten Freunde. Sie gehen durch dick und dünn. Nur ihre engsten Freunde verstehen die einzigartige Freundschaft der beiden. Beste Freunde für immer, richtig? Oder ist da noch mehr? AH Canon
1. 1 Einführung Bella

**Disclaimer: Twilight gehört weder mir noch Elmo13, dessen/deren Geschichte ich hier übersetzt habe. Natürlich mit Erlaubnis.**

**Elmo13: (Übersetzung)**

**Also, dies basiert auf einer meiner Arbeiten die ich ursprünglich auf Französisch gepostet habe, aber seit ich Twilight gelesen habe, sehe ich Edward und Bella als meine Hauptcharaktere an und habe beschlossen dies hier in eine fanfiction zu verwandeln. Ich werde regelmäßig updaten, wenn ich sehe, dass Leute das hier lesen, also sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Es wird drei Einführungskapitel aus den Sichtwinkeln der drei Hauptcharaktere geben, aber nur ein POV pro Kapitel. Genießt es.**

Einführung Bella

Es war ein Tag wie jeder Andere. Zeit hat die Tendenz das zu tun, einfach vorbeizufliegen, ohne das irgendjemand sie bemerkt. Ich sang leise vor mich hin, während ich Kaffee kochte. Meine Mitbewohnerin und beste Freundin Rosalie Hale war noch nicht auf. Sie ist ständig zu spät, wegen ihrer Angewohnheit zu Verschlafen. Mir gibt es Zeit mich fertig zu machen und das mochte ich auch irgendwie an ihr. 7:35. Es war definitiv Zeit das Ungeheuer zu wecken, also klopfte ich an ihre Tür. Keine Antwort, der Klassiker. Ich öffnete die Tür und lächelte, als ich sah das sie unter all ihren Kissen begraben lag.

„Na, Schlafmütze, was geht?", fragte ich sie in neckendem Tonfall.

„Geh weg.", nuschelte sie von unter dem Berg aus Federn. „Hier ist dein Kaffee." Ich stellte eine Tasse Kaffee auf ihren Nachttisch und machte das ich raus kam. Sie ist zudem auch noch ein Koffein - Junkie und ich kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass das seinen Zweck erfüllen würde. Fünf Minuten später kam sie aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Ich will nicht gehen Bella, bitte lass mich mich stattdessen lieber erhängen.", flehte sie, währen sie auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer ihre Haare in Ordnung brachte. Rosalie ist wirklich keine Morgenperson; sie bevorzugt es im Bett zu bleiben und von ihrem Auto zu träumen. Bei ihr dreht sich alles um Autos und um Jungs, die sich alle als Freaks entpuppen. Habe ich übrigens schon erwähnt, dass sie das allerschönste Mädchen in der gesamten Geschichte von Forks ist? Sie ist eine große Blonde mit durchdringenden blauen Augen und einem Körper für den ich töten würde. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass sie diese Tatsache überhaupt nicht zu würdigen weiß, sie sagt stattdessen wenn ich mich ein wenig aufmotzen würde, wäre ich gleich zweimal so hübsch. Was für eine Lüge!

Ich gesellte mich zu ihr vor unseren breiten Badezimmerspiegel und band meine Haare zu dem obligatorischen Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

„Wenigstens musst DU nicht den ganzen Tag Mike aus dem Weg gehen, damit er dich nicht schon Jahre im voraus zur Abschlussparty einlädt.", murrte ich.

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass er es immer noch versucht." Sie fing an zu kichern. „Vielleicht solltest du ja sagen."

„Danke für deine Unterstützung.", sagte ich, der Sarkasmus beinahe greifbar in meiner Stimme. „Ich werde dir das nächste mal, wenn wir ausgehen, nicht mehr helfen sollten irgendwelche Kerle anfangen sich um dich zu prügeln." Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Komm schon Bells, so gemein wärst du nicht zu mir." Ich warf ihr ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu.

„Wäre ich vielleicht schon."

Wir starrten uns gegenseitig für etwa 2 Sekunden drohend an, bevor wir in Gelächter ausbrachen. „Also, was hast du für heute so geplant?" Heute war Mittwoch, also traf ich Edward zum Frühstücken in der Cafeteria vor unserem Literatur Kurs, gefolgt von einem Französisch Kurs, den ich allein hatte, und dann dem Mittagessen mit Rose.

„Na ja, das Übliche." „OK, 12.30 bei uns." Sie kam aus dem Bad und griff nach ihren Schlüsseln. „Wünsch mir Glück."

„Warum?"

„Bella ich hab dir doch gestern gesagt, dass ich den Morgen über frei habe, um den Austauschschüler herumzuführen." Als sie die Tür öffnete, um zu gehen.

„Ja richtig, viel Glück Rose, ich hoffe er ist nicht der totale Streber."

„Das tue ich auch." Ich hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss viel und putzte rasch meine Zähne. Ich beschloss mein Lieblingsshirt anzuziehen, Rosalie hatte es mir aus Jux gekauft, darauf stand quer über der Brust „Little Miss Clumsy", aber ich liebte es. Es war so was von ich. Ich bin eine Gefährdung für Alle um mich herum so wie mich selbst, dauernd lasse ich schweres Zeug fallen oder stürze einfach kopfüber die Treppe runter. Ich versuche darüber hinweg zu kommen, aber selbst wenn ich heutzutage viele Stürze vermeide, gefährden mich bizarre Vorkommnisse. Edward sagt, das sie nur passieren, weil ich immer vor mich hinträume, vielleicht hat er Recht.

Ansonsten bin ich ein typisches Mädchen von nebenan. Ich habe braune Haare und Augen, bin von durchschnittlicher Größe und Gewicht. Ich studiere in meinem 2. Studienjahr an der Forks University; mit Hauptfach Literatur und Nebenfach Französisch. Jeden Mittwochmorgen frühstücke ich mit meinem lebenslänglichen besten Freund Edward Cullen. Edward und ich haben schon so ziemlich Alles gemeinsam durchgestanden. Ich erinnere mich an uns beide, wie wir weinten an dem Tag als sein Vater starb, wir waren damals erst dreizehn. Ich erinnere mich auch an alles zurück, das er für mich tat als meine Eltern sich scheiden ließen. Ich glaube ich verbrachte eine ganze Woche bei ihm zu Hause, meine Mutter in dem Glauben Carlisle sei dort. Carlisle ist Edward´s älterer Bruder. Er war neunzehn, als ihr Vater starb.

Edward´s Eltern waren seit 2 Jahren geschieden gewesen, seine Mutter lebte mit ihrem neuen Mann in London, weswegen Carlisle seine Mutter nach dem Tod von Edward Senior dazu überredete, sie gemeinsam im Haus ihres Vaters bleiben zu lassen. Ihre Mutter hatte solche Schuldgefühle, dass sie schließlich nachgab und nur Edward´s kleine Schwester Alice mit zu sich nach London nahm, das arme Ding war damals erst 10. Im Grunde genommen starb Edward´s Vater an Erschöpfung, nachdem er 2 Jahre lang pausenlos im örtlichen Krankenhaus gearbeitet hatte. Er arbeitete so viel, um zu vergessen, dass seine Frau mit einem britischen Schauspieler davongerannt war und ihn mit drei Kindern zu hause alleingelassen hatte.

Als er sechzehn war, besuchte Edward seine Mutter und seine Schwester für eine Woche, doch er grollte seiner Mutter so sehr dafür das sie seinen Vater verlassen hatte, dass er nie wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt war.

Ich liebe Edward zwar nur als einen Freund, aber wir verbringen eine Menge Zeit gemeinsam. Das bringt die Leute dazu über uns zu tratschen, aber ich schere mich nicht darum was sie denken, er ist der beste Freund, den ein Mädchen sich wünschen könnte. Na ja, kein wirklich pünktlicher Freund. Ich saß jetzt im hinteren Teil der Cafeteria und er war nirgends zu sehen. Glücklicherweise wusste ich, dass er wie immer zu spät kommen würde und zog deshalb mein Buch aus der Tasche und begann Stolz und Vorurteil zu lesen. Schon wieder. Es war mein Lieblingsbuch, ich liebte die verwickelte Romanze zwischen Elizabeth Bennett und Mr. Darcy; wie ihre Gefühle aus dem Nichts heranwuchsen, alles andere verschlingend. Ich bin eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin und kann nicht anders als zu glauben, dass mein eigener Mr. Darcy bereits irgendwo auf mich wartet.


	2. 2 Einführung Rosalie

**Elmo13:**

**Okay, jetzt Rosalie. Lest es und schreibt ein paar Reviews. **

Rosalie

Hey, ich bin Rosalie. Rosalie Hale, aber du kennst mich vielleicht als die große Blonde, die genauso oft in einer Garage wie im Einkaufscenter rum hängt. Ich liebe Autos. Ich studiere Ingenieurswesen, aber was ich später viel lieber werden würde, ist Autodesigner. Nebenbei bin ich noch Model, weil man gut bezahlt wird und es ziemlich einfach ist. Meine Mutter kann einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass modeln für mich nur ein Weg ist Geld für mein Studium zu verdienen, weswegen sie mehr oder weniger den Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen hat.

Sie ist stinkreich, aber ihr gefällt meine Vorstellung von einer perfekten Karriere eben nicht. Natürlich will sie nicht, dass ihre einzige Tochter alles andere als `in` rumläuft, also bezahlt sie für all die Designerklamotten, die ein Mädchen sich nur erträumen kann. Ich mag Klamotten, aber ich liebe Autos. Mein Bruder Jasper ist auch Model, aber er macht dieses Jahr seinen Abschluss um dann hier an der Universität als Lehrer zu unterrichten. Er soll gleich nach dem Abschluss eine Stelle im Fachbereich Psychologie erhalten. Er ist 4 Jahre älter als ich und hatte die beiden Hauptfächer Psychologie und Geschichte.

Ich bin erst in meinem 2. Studienjahr und lebe mit meiner besten Freundin Bella Swan direkt neben den Ingenieursgebäuden. Als ich beschloss an die Forks University zu gehen, um dem Zorn meiner Mutter zu entkommen, glaubte ich nicht, dass ich mich hier jemals einfügen würde. Ich fragte, ob ich allein leben könnte, weil ich glaubte, die Wohnheime seien, genau wie anderswo, klein und eng. Hier in Forks aber gibt es nicht genug Studenten um tatsächliche Wohnheime zu bauen, also mieten die Studenten Apartments in der Nähe der Uni. Ich wurde einem Mädchen mit Hauptfach englische Literatur zugeteilt. Ich hätte keine bessere Freundin finden können.

Bella ist eine umwerfende Brünette, die sich der meisten Dinge, die um sie herum geschehen, komplett unbewusst ist. Sie ist nicht außergewöhnlich schüchtern, aber oft so verloren in ihrer eigenen Welt, dass sie soziale Zusammenkünfte zu meiden scheint. Falls und wenn sie will, kann sie aber ein echtes Party-Girl sein. Wenn ich es mal wieder für an die Zeit erkläre, dass nur wir beiden Mädchen ausgehen, lässt sie sich von mir aufmotzen und wir geben ein ziemlich nettes Gespann ab. Eine Menge Kerle sagen ich sei schön und da ich ein Model bin, hab ich ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein, was meine Erscheinung angeht, doch sie nicht. Obwohl Bella genauso hübsch sein kann, hasst sie ihr Aussehen, beschwert sich über ihre blasse Haut und ihr widerspenstiges Haar. Wir haben beide keinen festen Freund. Es ist nicht so dass wir nicht versuchen an anständiges Frischfleisch zu kommen, aber es ist einfach so selten, dass wir bis jetzt wir noch nicht so glücklich waren es zu finden. Ich persönlich scheine Ärger anzuziehen. Alleinstehende Jungs sind entweder zu oberflächlich, zu sonderlich, oder zu sehr wie Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen ist Bellas bester Freund. Er ist wirklich schnuckelig. Ich habe nicht immer so gedacht, aber gelernt ihn auf seine Art und Weise zu lieben. An dem Tag an dem ich ihn traf war ich völlig geblendet von seinem Charme und seinem guten Aussehen. Ich meine, der Typ ist HEISS. Er hat den Körper eines griechischen Gottes. Der Anblick seiner bloßen Brust macht einem einfach den Mund wässrig. Und seine Augen, oh mein Gott, sie haben dieses durchdringende Grün, wie aus einer anderen Welt, dass direkt durch deinen Kopf hindurch geht und dir befiehlt ihm augenblicklich zu verfallen. Ja, ich gestehe, er war mein größter Schwarm für etwa 3 Tage. Aber ich verstand schon bald, dass Edward nicht die Art von Mann war, die sich mit nur einem Mädchen zufrieden gibt und ich war kein Mädchen, dass ihren Mann mit irgendjemandem teilte. Also beschloss ich stattdessen ihn und seine Taten zu verabscheuen. Ich hielt ihn wofür er schien; einen herzlosen Spieler. Bellas Bitten, ihm doch eine Chance zu geben, drangen schlussendlich zu mir durch, als ich sah wie respektvoll und beschützerisch er mit ihr umgehen konnte. Als es um meinen eigenen Arsch ging, schritt er für mich aus. Ich erinnere mich ihn umarmt zu haben, meine Knöchel immer noch schmerzend von den Schlägen, die ich dem Bastard, der versucht hatte mich zu missbrauchen, entgegen geworfen hatte. Dank Edward lag der Kerl jetzt blutend am Boden. „Okay Schönling, du bist also doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte." Gestand ich mit einer Träne, von meine Gefühle überwältigt. „Na, und du Rosie, bist die härteste Jungfer in Nöten, der ich jemals geholfen habe." Er grinste und ich versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Klaps. Bells war so begeistert, als sie hörte dass wir endlich miteinander auskamen und wir waren seitdem die besten Freunde. Ich bemerkte, dass _er_ in Bars und so weiter nie irgendwelche Mädchen auflas. Nein, die Mädchen schmissen sich von selbst an ihn ran, er lud gelegentlich eine davon zum Essen ein, während er aber von Anfang an klipp und klar sagte, dass er keine ernste Beziehung wollte, sondern lediglich auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Spaß war und erstaunlich viele Mädchen da draußen waren mehr als Willens nach seinen Regeln zu spielen.

Doch obwohl sie die Regeln kannten, hielt es manche nicht davon ab eine Szene zu machen oder gelegentlich Bella zu belästigen. Ihre Beziehung ergibt für die meisten Leute keinen Sinn, manche glauben sie seien zusammen, so gut wie jeder glaubt sie hätten zu mindest nebenbei was laufen und obwohl ich ganz vorne bei den Skeptikern mit dabei war sind die beiden erstaunlicherweise einfach nur Freunde. Bella denkt sie sei immun gegen seinen Charme, was sie auch ist, die meiste Zeit über. Sie ist die einzige Frau auf Erden, die genau weiß wann er es drauf anlegt und dann starrt sie ihn so lange zornig an, bis er aufgibt. Aber sie kann ihm trotzdem nichts, das er wirklich möchte, abschlagen.

Die meisten Mädchen hier wollen Edward Cullen für sich gewinnen, weswegen Bella für sie ein weiteres Hindernis darstellt. Im Grunde genommen hassen sie sie, manche Mädchen werfen ihr mörderische Blicke zu, wann immer sich ihre Wege kreuzen, aber wie ich schon sagte, ist Bella so in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft, dass sie es kaum einmal bemerkt. Auch sind die anderen eifersüchtig auf Bellas weniger augenfällige Schönheit. Bellas Schönheit ist …mühelos. Sie legt morgens kein Make-up auf, sie verbringt nicht Stunden damit ihre Haare herzurichten und sie geht überhaupt nicht gerne shoppen und dennoch sieht sie immer glänzend aus.

Genug von ihnen, ich muss mich auf eine andere Sache konzentrieren: einen, höchst wahrscheinlich abstoßenden, `Austauschschüler` herumzuführen. Er kommt aus San Franzisco, also ist es nicht so, dass er die Länder gewechselt hätte, aber der Leiter des Mechanikbereiches besteht darauf, ihn einer Sonderbehandlung zu unterziehen. Ich glaube ihr tatsächlicher Plan ist ihn zu ködern und zum Bleiben zu bewegen, ich hab nämlich gehört, dass er sehr gut sein soll. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht wegen meines Verstandes hierum gebeten worden war, aber es verschaffte mir extra Punkte, warum also nicht? Also, Emmet McCarty, wie siehst du denn nun aus?

Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Cafeteria, wo wir vereinbart hatten uns zu treffen, schweifen auf der Suche nach einem verloren wirkenden Jungen, wurde aber abgelenkt und rannte versehentlich in einen riesigen Mann. „Verzeihung", entschuldigte ich mich, während ich ihn anstarrte. WOW, er war umwerfend. Er hatte kurzes braunes Haar und die erstaunlichsten hellblauen Augen. Er musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuß und ein ehrfürchtiger Ausdruck legt sich auf seine Züge. Ich grinste ihn an, während er damit beschäftigt war seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Er lächelte zurück. „Oh man, die haben mir gesagt du seist _attraktiv_ und nimms mir nicht übel, aber sie lagen absolut daneben, du bist atemberaubend schön." Die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Bemerkung überraschte mich und ich errötete ein wenig. *Was zum Teufel…? Reiß dich zusammen, Rose* „Ich bin übrigens Emmet.", meinte er und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich setzte die Teile zusammen und verstand nun was er mit „die haben mir gesagt" gemeint hatte. Er war der Typ, auf den ich gewartet hatte.

Also, was haltet ihr davon? Soll ich die Geschichte weiter übersetzten? Schreibt doch einfach ein paar Reviews und sagt mir wie ihr es findet.

Außerdem wollte ich mich noch gerne bei meinen ersten Reviewern bedanken. Ich hab mich soooooo gefreut, als ich eure lieben Kommentare gelesen hab. (Und das die, nach knapp 2 Stunden entgültig perfektionierte, Übersetzung nicht umsonst war *chrm, räusper*, aber lassen wir das…)

Danke Leute, ich hoffe ihr seid auch weiterhin dabei!


	3. 3 Einführung Edward

**Elmo13:**

**Okay, jetzt Edward, bitte reviewt, wenn ihr denkt, dass es wert wäre weiter zu machen und schreibt mir von euren Ideen. Ich weiß zwar schon was im Groben passieren wird, aber ich liebe es noch weitere Vorschläge zu haben. Und falls ihr Cullen´s Girl zu eurer alert list oder euren Favourits hinzufügt, schreibt mir eine Review, okay?**

_Edward_

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich schon wieder auf dich hab hereinfallen lassen.", schrie Jessica mich an. „Ich hasse dich!" Ich raffte all meine Geduld zusammen und erklärte es ihr _noch _einmal. „Jess, ich habe dir aber gesagt, dass es nur für ein paar Woche wäre." Ich seufzte. Was war ich doch für ein Idiot. Als sie mir erzählte, dass sie genau verstehen würde was ich wollte und sie auch nur auf der Suche nach einem kurzen Abenteuer wäre, glaubte ich ihr. Sie aber dachte, sie könne mich dazu bringen mich in sie zu verknallen. Ich hörte zu wie sie noch etwas weiterschwafelte, von wegen ich würde den größten Fehler meines Lebens begehen, bevor ich ging, froh darüber, dass es endlich vorbei war. Ich war einfach nicht die Art von Kerl, die sich verliebte, so einfach war das. Ich erzählte allen Mädchen mit denen ich ausging, dass ich nicht auf eine ernste Beziehung aus war. Die meisten Mädchen schätzten es, dass ich ehrlich zu ihnen war und manche wollten das Gleiche. Immerhin waren wir erst 20; wir hatten jede Menge Zeit um Spaß zu haben.

8:15 Verdammt ich komme zu spät, Bella wird mich umbringen. Ich rannte in Richtung Cafeteria, während ich mich nach meiner besten Freundin Bella Swan umsah. Es war unser Mittwochmorgen-Ritual uns früh vor unserem einzigen gemeinsamen Kurs in der Cafeteria zu treffen und über die Höhepunkte der Woche zu reden. Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Kurs nur als Ergänzung genommen, weil mein eigentliches Hauptfach Musik war, ich aber trotzdem mindestens einen Kurs zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin Bella haben wollte. Bella und ich kennen uns schon seid meiner Geburt, unsere Mütter lernten sich auf einer Feier kennen, als ich gerade geboren, und Bella 3 Monate alt war. Seit dem waren wir unzertrennlich. Bella und ich sind wirklich die BESTEN Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann, ohne hinterhältiges Getue und ohne uns gegenseitig auszunutzen; wir sind der lebendige Beweis, dass ein Mädchen und ein Junge Freunde sein können ohne es über die Jahre hinweg zu vermasseln. Alle Mädchen mit denen ich ausgehe fühlen sich zwar von ihr bedroht, aber eigentlich nutze ich das sogar zu meinem Vorteil. Alle Jungs mit denen sie gegangen ist, hatten Angst vor mir, jeder hier auf dem Campus hat sich angewöhnt sie „Cullen`s Girl" zu nennen, sodass Bells dazu verdammt ist solange Single zu bleiben bis das Collage vorüber ist. Na ja, wenn es wirklich einen Jungen gäbe der sich für SIE und nicht ihre umwerfendes Aussehen interessieren würde, würde ich ihm gegenüber natürlich zugeben das sie ganz und gar nicht mein Mädchen sei, aber bis jetzt ist sie immer nur mit Trotteln, Schweinen und anderen Schwachköpfen ausgegangen. Ah, da ist sie ja, lesend weiter hinten. Sie war so in ihr Buch vertieft, dass ich es schaffte hinter sie zu gelangen und mich vorzulehnen um ihr direkt ins Ohr flüstern zu können.

„Guten Morgen, Schönheit." Sie sprang von ihrem Platz und drehte sich zu mir um, wobei sie mir einen verärgerten, aber gleichzeitig freundlichen Blick zu warf. „ Edward wirst du wohl endlich damit aufhören, du wirst mich noch umbringen!" Ich grinste, während ich mich auf dem Platz ihr gegenüber nieder ließ. „Tut mir leid, es ist einfach zu gut." Ich griff nach ihrem Buch und schnappte es mir. „Schon wieder Stolz und Vorurteil, Bells. Wann wirst du endlich einsehen, dass Mr. Darcy nicht hinter der nächsten Ecke auf dich wartet? Zum jetztigen Zeitpunkt müsste er bereits tot sein." Sie krallte sich das Buch wieder und schlug mich damit. „Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil ich seit kurzem mehr Zeit mit ihm als mit dir verbringe.", neckte sie mich. „Tja, _zumindest_ hast du recht damit, dass wir nicht genug Zeit mit einander verbringen. Was machst du Freitagabend?" Sie sah mich mit neuem Interesse an. „Gehst du denn nicht mit Jessica aus?", fragte sie. „Nope, wir sind fertig miteinander." Bella stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Endlich, sie war so gemein zu mir, als wäre ich ihr im Weg oder so."

„Wow, das hast du gemerkt? Sie muss ja wirklich nervig gewesen sein, wenn sogar _Du_ was gemerkt hast." Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Was willst du damit sagen, Cullen?" Ich wich ihrem Blick aus. „Nichts, Swan, gar nichts." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Jessica die Cafeteria betrat. „Shit, nicht die schon wieder, ich bin sie grade erst losgeworden. Los, gib mir dein Buch damit sie mich nicht sieht." Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln legte sich langsam auf ihre Lippen. „_Jetzt_ willst du mein Buch." Sie hielt es außerhalb meiner Reichweite. „Lass das Bells, ich würde ihr jetzt wirklich lieber aus dem Weg gehen." Sie schien die Pros und Cons erst gegeneinander abzuwägen, bevor sie es mir schließlich rüber reichte. „Na gut, aber ich bekomme die Karte." Ich versteckte mich hinter ihrem Buch und versuchte sie gleichzeitig davon abzuhalten meinen Geldbeutel in die Finger zukriegen. „Auf keinen Fall, das ist kein wirklich großer Gefallen; es ist überhaupt noch nicht mal ein _richtiger_ Gefallen. Ich stand letztes mal 5 Stunden im strömenden Regen um sie zubekommen." Sie ignorierte mich einfach, holte meinen Geldbeutel hervor und nahm eine kleine, blau und pink glitzernde Plastikkarte heraus. Mit einem Ausdruck des Triumphes hielt sie sie vor sich. Dies war die BFFF card: oder, je nachdem wie man es lieber mochte, die „best friend forever favor card". _(A/N: das hab ich unübersetzt gelassen, weil es sich sonst echt bescheuert angehört hätte ^^")_

Bella hatte sie in der 4. Klasse mit Hilfe ihres Farbkastens und ihrer glitzernden Blau entworfen. Ihr Vater hatte sie dann auf der Arbeit eingeschweißt, so dass sie die vielen Jahre in Gebrauch relativ unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Die Regel ist: wir tauschen sie jedes Mal wenn wir einen Gefallen brauchen und der andere kann nicht nein sagen. Das letzte Mal, das sie sie benutz hat, war um den neuen Harry Potter Band zu kaufen. Sie wollte die erste sein, die ihn hatte, also wartete ich mit ihr 5 Stunden draußen vor einem Buchladen. Es hat geschüttet und ich bin fast zu Tode gefroren. „Ok, Entwarnung, das Monster ist mit Lauren verschwunden." Ich legte das Buch zurück auf den Tisch. Lauren war auch eine meiner `Ex`, so zusagen.

„Wo ist Rosie? Ich hab gedacht sie hat den Morgen über frei.", fragte ich. „Du weißt sie hasst es, wenn du sie so nennst." Bella sah mich unmutig an. „Sie führt einen neuen Typen rum, Emmet irgendwas." Ich warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Unsere Rosie führt Emmet McCarty durch die Gegend, den Kerl aus San Francisco?" Sie sah mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. „Warum kennst du den?" Ich entdeckte eine verlassene Zeitung ein paar Tische weiter. Ich holte sie an unseren Tisch und zeigte Bella die Titelseite. Die Schlagzeile lautete „Erbe von McCarty Enterprises besucht die Fakultät für Ingenieurswesen in Forks." Bellas Augen weiteten sich. „Oh mein Gott."

„Bella, der Typ ist so was wie Rosalies Fleischgewordener Traummann, sie wird sich hundertprozentig in ihn verlieben. Jetzt sah Bella finster drein. Jedes mal wenn Rose sich in einen Typen verliebte, waren das schlechte Nachrichten. In der Hinsicht war sie womöglich die unglücklichste Frau auf Erden; all die Kerle erschienen auf den ersten Blick wundervoll, stellten sich dann aber als Betrüger, Diebe und/oder Häftlinge auf Bewährung oder auf der Flucht heraus. „Vielleicht wird es diesmal anders…", schlug Bella zögerlich vor. „Vielleicht.", erwiderte ich skeptisch.

A/N: Ich hoffe das kapitel gefällt. Elmo13´s Aufforderung ist zwar nicht mehr ganz aktuell, aber ich interessiere mich natürlich auch für eure Gedanken bezüglich "Cullen´s Girl." Also zögert nicht mir zu schreiben, ich werd versuchen zu antworten. Und natürlich ein hypergalaktisches DANKE, an alle die schon geriewt haben! You ROCK!!!


	4. Chemie Rosalie

**Elmo13:**

**Okay also jetzt das erste Kapitel aus Rosalies Sicht. Ich empfehle hierzu den Song „Any Given Day" von Laura Webb, er hat mich inspiriert.**

**Rosalie**

**Attirances – Anziehungskraft**

„Ich bin übrigens Emmett.", meinte er und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich setzte die fehlenden Teile zusammen und verstand nun was er mit „die haben mir gesagt" gemeint hatte. Er war der Typ, der auf mich gewartet hatte.

Ich führte Emmett herum und er war so charmant, dass ich spürte wie meine gewöhnliche Vorsicht nachließ. Wenn man den Ruf hatte, das schönste Mädchen der Stadt zu sein, musste man besonders vorsichtig sein, um sicherzugehen, dass der Typ nicht nur vortäuschte an einem interessiert zu sein, nur um später bei seinen Freunden damit angeben zu können, dass er deine Nummer oder sogar mehr bekommen hatte. Das ist der Grund warum ich es manchmal hasse meine Collagejahre in einer so kleinen Stadt zu verbringen. Nicht das Schwachköpfe nicht auch in größeren Städten leben würden, es ist nur so, dass hier jeder weiß wer ich bin und ich die ultimative Trophäe für jeden Mann auf der Jagd bin.

Dies ist einer der Momente in denen ich dankbar für meine Erscheinung bin. Ich kann sagen, dass Emmett jedes mal wenn ich grade nicht hinsehe nach mir lechzt und das gefällt mir. Er ist so schnuckelig, so riesig und doch hat er das süßeste Lächeln. *Du verknallst dich grade. Du verknallst dich grade.* Die nervige Stimme in meinem Kopf wollte einfach nicht aufhören sich zu wiederholen. Es ist dämlich, ich kenne ihn grade mal seit einer halben Stunde und doch bin ich mir sicher, dass er die Art von Mann wäre, der mich beschützt und mich nicht ausnutzt.

„So, das ist die Cafeteria, sie ist nicht so übel wie man sagt, aber trotzdem nichts im Vergleich zu einem richtigen Restaurant.", erläuterte ich, während wir hineingingen. An dem Blick den Emmett mir zuwarf erkannte ich das er hungrig war. Ich entdeckte, das Edward und Bella im hinteren Teil immer noch aßen und sich dabei zankten.

„Meine Freunde sind noch hier, wollen wir uns vielleicht zu ihnen setzen und eine Kleinigkeit essen oder so?" Er nickte zustimmend.

„Super, ich freue mich, dass ich den ersten Bissen hier gleich mit dir zusammen essen darf." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich fühlte mich wie ein Teenager bei ihrem ersten Date.

Emmett verschwand, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen und ich beeilte mich zu Bella zu kommen.

„Er ist so was von schwul."

„Nein, ist er nicht, er ist einfach sensibler als du.", murrte sie.

„Also, tut mir ja leid, aber ein Typ…"

„Time out, Lovers." _(A/N: Sorry, aber auf Deutsch hätte sich das echt dämlich angehört.^^`)_, unterbrach ich, damit sie den Mund hielten.

„Bella, ich bin wirklich in Schwierigkeiten, dieser Typ Emmett ist so _heiß_."

„Also gefällt er dir?", fragte Edward mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Ja, warum? Bist du der einzige, der Sex haben darf?" Er verschluckte sich an seinem Muffin und ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meiner besten Freundin zu.

„Bella, ich schwöre hier passiert irgendwas seltsames, es ist wie…"

„Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

„Argh; sag es nicht laut, du weißt ich glaube nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Trotzdem, es ist als …sei er perfekt für mich."

„Rosie, du fühlst dich zu ihm hingezogen, also kann irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmen.", prahlte Edward. Ich knurrte ihn an.

„Ich schwöre, eines Tages werde ich dich umbringen."

Edward und Bella warfen sich gegenseitig wissende Blicke zu, aber dann gesellte sich Emmett dazu und ich beließ es dabei.

„Bella, Edward, das ist Emmett McCarty, er besucht unseren Campus für ein paar Wochen, Emmett das ist Bella meine beste Freundin und Mitbewohnerin und der nervige, aber gleichzeitig unausweichliche Edward Cullen."

„Willkommen in Forks.", grüßte Edward.

„Ja, schön dich kennen zulernen, Emmett.", stimmte Bella ihm zu.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Emmett begann mit seinem Frühstück und das Duo stritt weiter über eine mir unbekannte Person, die entweder schwul sein mochte oder nicht.

„Edward, wir sind spät dran, wir müssen gehen. Bis nachher beim Mittagessen, Rose. Tschüss Emmett." Bella raffte in aller Eile ihre Sachen zusammen und zwang Edward aufzustehen. Ich erwischte Emmett dabei, wie er mich wieder anstarrte. Er war verlegen, dass ich ihn erwischt hatte, also versuchte er die peinliche Stille zu brechen.

„Wow, deine Freunde sind ja ein schönes Gespann, wie lange gehen sie denn schon miteinander?" Ich lachte über die gewohnte Frage.

„Die beiden sind nicht zusammen, obwohl sie so was oft hören." Emmett sah überrascht aus.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja wirklich, die zwei sind schon ewig die besten Freunde, Edward hat mehr von einem Womanizer, als von einem Prinz Charming, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, und Bella ist definitiv eine Jungfrau in Nöten, die genau so einen braucht." Bei dieser Antwort grinste er, während er sich zu mir vorbeugte. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus.

„Und was sind Sie, Miss Hale?" Ich hielt seinem starken Blick stand und flirtete zurück.

„Was auch immer du willst." Er erhob sich und bot mir seinen Arm an.

„Lass uns noch den Rest hier anschauen." Ich pflichtete ihm bei. Ich brachte ihn zur Bibliothek oder, wie ich es nenne, Bella´s Territorium. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten ihn zurück zu den Ingenieursgebäuden zu bringen, um ihm die Autos zu zeigen. Ich wusste, dass er begeistert sein würde.

„Bereit es ernst werden zu lassen? Es ist Zeit für die Garage.", stellte ich fest und er sah so aufgeregt aus, wie ein kleiner Junge. Er öffnete mir die Tür, und ich führte ihn durch das Gebäude. Als wir gerade um eine Kurve bogen, stoppte er urplötzlich und ging hastig einen Schritt zurück.

„Was ist?", fragte ich ihn, während ich mich umdrehte.

„`Tschuldige, ich hab nur grade diese Nervensäge von der Zeitung gesehen. Er will einen Artikel über meine Persönlichkeit schreiben. Na gut, ich schätze ich werde ihm nicht viel länger ausweichen können." Ich erspähte den Typen, den er meinte. Es war Tyler, ein Journalismusstudent, der mir eine Zeit lang gefolgt war wie ein trauriges Hündchen, und der jetzt auf uns zu kam. Ich sah mich um und griff nach Emmett`s Hand, um ihn hinter mir her zu schleifen. Eine Sekunde später befanden wir uns in der Sicherheit des Besenschrankes.

„Alles klar, also… willst du mir vielleicht erklären warum Tyler dir so auf der Pelle hockt?" Für einen Augenblick sah er verwirrrt aus.

„Du weißt es nicht?" Jetzt war ich genauso ratlos wie er.

„Weiß was nicht?"

„Mein Vater bat mich mir die Uni hier mal anzusehen, weil er sich überlegt in euer Design Department zu investieren." Meine Augen weiteten sich. Also war er der Sohn des Hauptinvestors? Er hatte die Macht uns reich - oder die Einrichtung dicht zu machen. *Wirklich Rose, das hätte dir auch früher einfallen können, das ganze Gefasel darüber, dass du ihn herumführen und ihm das Gefühl willkommen zu sein geben sollst, sie wollen ihn nicht einfach weil er gut ist, er hat das ganze Geld.* Er sah mir direkt in die Augen.

„Du bist nicht böse, oder?" Er sah so besorgt aus, als hätte er etwas fürchterliches angestellt, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln.

„Weißt du, du siehst aus wie ein riesiger Teddybär!" Er lachte.

„Danke, schätze ich mal." Als wir gemeinsam lachten wurde mir bewusst wie nah sich unsere Körper waren.

„Also…denkst du, du wechselst dauerhaft hier her?", fragte ich, während ich versuchte mein aufrichtiges Interesse an seiner Antwort zu verstecken.

„Ich weiß noch nicht.", antwortete er, sein Stimme war ganz komisch und seine Augen an den Fußboden geheftet. Ich legte meine Hände auf seinen Arm.

„Hey, stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" Er sah hin- und hergerissen aus.

„Rose…ich kann dich doch Rose nennen, nicht?", murmelte er.

„Klar." Ich fühlte wie mir heiß wurde; er war ja so sexy mit dieser leisen Stimme. Ich fühlte seinen Blick auf meinen Lippen, seine Hände strichen leicht über meine Hüften. Ich war wie hypnotisiert von seinen blauen Augen, die all meine Sorgen und Vorsicht dahin schmelzen ließen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich tat, aber ich schloss meine Augen und lehnte mich ihm entgegen, es war als hätte jemand anders die Kontrolle über meinen Körper ergriffen.

Sein Daumen strich entlang meiner Unterlippe; ich bemerkte das es ihn schüttelte. Ich hielt den Atem an und…

Sein Handy klingelte laut, woraufhin ich zurück zuckte. Er flüsterte irgendeinen Fluch und ging ran. Ich verstand kein Wort, das er sagte, also ließ ich meinen Kopf zurück gegen die harte Schrankwand fallen, und versuchte meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Als er auflegte sah er ziemlich bestürzt aus und ich erkannte das der Moment vor rüber war.

„Ich glaube die Luft ist jetzt rein." Ich drehte am Türknauf und trat heraus. Ich musste mal durchatmen. Er folgte mir. Er sah aus als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen.

„Hum…äh…sorry Rosalie, ich muss…ich muss gehen, bis später okay?" Und gerade so verschwand er und mein Herz war immer noch aufgewühlt. In was für Schwierigkeiten hatte ich mich denn nun schon wieder gebracht?

It could be right around the corner,

It could be right in front of your face;

If you just know your love you´ll notice

When it´s in your orbit on any given day.

_o.O_

_Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, dafür das dieses Update so lange auf sich hat warten lassen. Ich bemühe mich beim nächsten ein bisschen schneller zu sein.^^"_

_Aber ein riesiges Danke an alle die trotzdem weiter lesen. __Love you guys!!!!^^_


End file.
